


Protección

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esa es la forma en que el espíritu lo cuida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protección

Encontrar algunas sus figuras fuera de lugar, como si se tratase de una señal dejada allí por el espíritu, siempre hace que a Ryou se le revuelva el estómago y esta vez no es la excepción.

«¿Eso fue lo que pasó con aquel bravucón que intentó extorsionarme que desapareció?» piensa, recordando los últimos días «¿Y con aquel duelista que se burló de mi al que no he vuelto a ver? ¿Y con aquella chica que no ha vuelto a clases desde que vio mi baraja y comentó que soy aterrador?»

Ryou sabe la respuesta aun antes de que el espíritu le conteste y quiere odiarlo por ello y piensa en deshacerse del anillo, esta vez sí para siempre, pero sabe que no puede hacerlo.

Esa es la retorcida forma en que el espíritu lo cuida y aunque Ryou desea no apreciarlo por ello, lo hace y abraza el anillo contra su pecho, aun cuando al mismo tiempo se estremece de horror y desea que nunca, nunca más, vuelva a suceder lo mismo.


End file.
